Gorilla
"Gorilla" is a song by Pentagon. It is the third and title track in their first mini album, Pentagon. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Hey girl 네가 보여 네가 보여 저 빌딩 숲 사이 Hey girl 난 멍해져 난 멍해져 한 대 맞은 것 같이 너무해 to the right 말이 돼 to the left Hey girl 내 심장이 이 박동이 난 감당이 안 돼 계산 같은 건 몰라 네가 좋은 건 알아 너를 놓치면 난 안 돼 넌 날 가슴 뛰게 가슴 치게 해 Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla Hey girl 아드레날린 나 굉장히 원래 민첩하다고 순발력 하나는 끝내줘 진짜 타이밍이 오면 완벽해 to the right to the left 넌 비율부터 그림자까지 완전 다 내 스타일 지진 났어 내 동공은 널 보면 또 Like boom boom boom 계산 같은 건 몰라 네가 좋은 건 알아 너를 놓치면 난 안 돼 넌 날 가슴 뛰게 가슴 치게 해 Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla 난 어쭙잖은 몽키 아닌 킹콩 저 턱도 없는 겁쟁이들 아니꼬움 내가 오기 전까지는 없던 미동이 막 건전지를 넣은 시계처럼 tic toc 모두가 따고 싶어 해 like a strawberry 뭐 그래도 승리는 내 거 I’m strong baby 넋 놓고 빠져들어 you’re so lovely 뭐든 해줄게 여긴 my republic 네 얼굴에 스친 게 호기심인지 어떤 의미인지 더 알고 싶어 순서 같은 건 몰라 네가 예쁜 건 알아 (I know) 너를 놓치면 난 안 돼 넌 날 가슴 뛰게 가슴 치게 해 Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Now I’m banging on my Banging on my chest (Oh yeah) Like a gorilla like a gorilla (Girl you make me feel) Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla |-|Romanization= Hey girl nega boyeo nega boyeo jeo bilding sup sai Hey girl nan meonghaejyeo nan meonghaejyeo han dae majeun geot gachi neomuhae to the right mari dwae to the left Hey girl nae simjangi i bakdongi nan gamdongi an dwae gyesan gateun geon molla nega joheun geon ara neoreul nohchimyeon nan an dwae neon nal gaseum ttwige gaseum chige hae Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla Hey girl adeurenallin na gwingjanghi wollae mincheophadago sunballyeok hananeun kkeutnaejwo jinjja taimingi omyeon wanbyeokhae to the right to the left neon biyulbuteo geurimjakkaji wanjeon da nae seutail jijin nasseo nae donggongeun neol bomyeon tto Like boom boom boom gyesan gateun geon molla nega joheun geon ara neoreul nohchimyeon nan an dwae neon nal gaseum ttwige gaseum chige hae Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla nan eojjupjanheun mongki anin kingkong jeo teokdo eomneun geopjaengideul anikkoum naega ogi jeonkkajineun eopdeon midongi mak geonjeonjireul neoheun sigyecheoreom tic toc moduga ttago sipeo hae like a strawberry mwo geuraedo seungrineun nae geo I’m strong baby neogt nohgo ppajyeodeureo you’re so lovely mwodeun haejulge yeogin my republic ne eolgure seuchin ge hogisiminji eotteon uimiinji deo algo sipeo sunseo gateun geon molla nega yeppeun geon ara (I know) neoreul nochimyeon nan an dwae neon nal gaseum ttwige gaseum chige hae Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Now I’m banging on my Banging on my chest (Oh yeah) Like a gorilla like a gorilla (Girl you make me feel) Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla |-|English= Hey girl, I see you, I see you Between the forest of buildings Hey girl, I’m zoning out, I’m zoning out As if I’ve been punched It’s too much, to the right Doesn’t make sense, to the left Hey girl, my heartbeat right now I can’t handle it I don’t know how to calculate but I do know that I like you I can’t lose you You make my heart pound, you make me pound on my heart Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla Hey girl, adrenaline I’m usually very nimble My agility is the best When the real time comes You’re perfect, to the right, to the left From your proportions to your shadow All of you is exactly my style When I see you, my pupils are in an earthquake Like boom boom boom I don’t know how to calculate but I do know that I like you I can’t lose you You make my heart pound, you make me pound on my heart Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla I’m not a little monkey, I’m King Kong Not like those cowards who have no chance Before I came, there wasn’t a single tremor But now, it’s like a clock with a fresh battery, tic toc Everyone wants to pick you like a strawberry But still, the victory is mine, I’m a strong baby I’m mindlessly falling for you, you’re so lovely I’ll do whatever you want, this place is my republic Is that curiosity that passed over your face? What does that mean? I wanna know I don’t know order but I know that you’re pretty, I know I can’t lose you You make my heart pound, you make me pound on my heart Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Now I’m banging on my Banging on my chest (Oh yeah) Like a gorilla like a gorilla (Girl you make me feel) Like a gorilla like a gorilla (You got got me) Like a gorilla like a gorilla Like a gorilla gorilla Music Video Category:Songs